


Super Nova

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Het, Violence, once-sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a difficult battle, Nova intervenes to save a dear friend’s life at a terrible cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Nova

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an action fic before, nor have I ever written for these characters before. Please bear that in mind while reading the fic.
> 
> Written for Zab Jade who was bored and asked for a story with this pairing.

Everyone had known going in that this battle was going to be difficult. One of the more difficult battles they had encountered. There were at least four Arrancar to start with, and several people battling each one. One of them had been defeated, which had been a real relief.

They'd thought that since there would be more people fighting the remaining Arrancar that it would go faster and hopefully with a few less casualties. However, this was not the case. Already, more than four Shinigami were down, one medic had been wounded, and the mod soul Ririn was down.

Nova was doing a good job of helping. He was mostly on the side lines, helping where he could when someone was in desperate need. He was probably the reason that while they head severely injured people so far they didn't know of anyone who had died in this battle. After all, Nova could only do so much. And it was obvious that he was getting tired.

He seemed to be watching Matsumoto quite closely. He had gotten her out of several close calls already. He watched out of the corner of his eye right now, while her sword clanged with the Arrancar's weapon. It was generally thought that this time they may have bitten off more than could chew by deciding to go ahead with this battle.

The problem was, now they had no real way of retreating. They'd attempted a retreat twice, but each time the Arrancar seemed to bear down even worse than before, forcing them to continue the fight. Blood splattered the ground in various places. If it had been from only one person, it would obviously have meant that whoever the victim had been they were dead. The carnage was lost on those in the direct fighting, they had no real time to look around at those still unable to be helped by medics, the green grass that was now stained scarlet. To take their eyes from their opponents at this stage in the game would be to commit suicide or sign the death warrants of their comrades.

Matsumoto glared at her opponent, a very large Arrancar with a nasty grin on his face that she wanted to wipe from his face. She was not the only one fighting him, but he seemed to take a liking to suddenly attacking her when least expected. Twice now he had got gotten her with his weapon across the abdomen or side by suddenly ignoring a weaker opponent. He had deliberately let her think his guard was down on her side, but she had quickly learned her lesson with this one.

She panted and again charged him, slashing him across the shoulder with her zanpaktou, causing him to cry out in pain. Once more she heard obscenities thrown at her, degrading her gender and scruples. She hardly took it heart, however, seeing as the source was an Arrancar.

More than once she had the feeling she was being watched, but naturally she thought it was just her fellow Shinigami fighting alongside her, as the remaining mod souls in this battle were not in her current fight with this particular opponent. She had no way of knowing it was Nova, unless she purposely looked around and she didn't dare.

More clanging, more cursing and several peels of random cackling from an Arrancar who thought themselves soon to be triumphant, occurred all at once around the area as a very large garganta split open in the sky.

As a Menos Grande appeared at it and began to force the garganta further open so that it could begin climbing out of it, several Shinigami made the mistake of taking their eyes off of their opponents to look up in startled shock. This was not what they needed right now. They were in over their heads as it was, they didn't have a chance in hell if that thing got through before they finished. And there was little possibility that they would get away first.

One of the Arrancar did not take advantage of this opening, she was looking up at the Menos Grande as well. But, the Arrancar that Matsumoto had been fighting took full advantage. He cackled loudly and swiped his weapon directly for Matsumoto's mid-section, hoping to cut her so deeply even a medic wouldn't be able to help her back from the brink of death.

Nova, however, was watching her instead of the Menos Grande. He was fully aware that it was up there, he didn't need to see it with his eyes to confirm it, but he knew it was a natural reaction and he worried because her Arrancar was bent on using any sneaky way he could to kill Matsumoto.

His hunch was right, though he had no idea the third remaining Arrancar was watching Nova, having realized he was the one creating the vortexes that were removing the Shinigami and mod souls from danger whenever possible and transporting the Arrancar into well-placed danger. He figured it would be prudent to get rid of Nova the very moment he and everyone else were distracted.

Nova had the feeling that he, too, was being watched. Watched by something most unfriendly. Probably one of the other Arrancar that the others were still fighting, but he dared not take his eyes off of Matsumoto. His eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't going to counter her opponent's attack, she no longer paid attention to him. He immediately ran closer, very thankful to Urahara more than ever now for the special power he had given to Nova. The moment he was able to transport her to safety, away from her Arrancar's blow, he felt a deep searing pain across his back.

This body was only a vessel for him, his green pill was the only way to truly destroy him, but he figured the Arrancar weren't really concerned with that. This one just wanted him out of commission, but he had to admit to himself it worked. He was not going to be able to fight in this gigai again, he knew that much right now. Not unless Urahara could get it and repair it.

Still, that did not stop the pain. He could feel it quite easily. The initial blow had not hurt quite so bad as everything that came next. Falling heavily to the ground hurt his knees, his chest and his nose, as he had the bad fortune to land directly upon his nose, which he was certain broke upon impact. But, not only that, it continued to hurt. The searing pain became true burning so painful he could not whimper even if he were prone to making vocal noises. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to do just about anything requiring movement.

He heard the Arrancar cackle, apparently thinking it had rendered him a killing blow and therefore his attention was no longer needed to focus on Nova. The fighting had resumed full force and from the sound of things, reinforcements had been called in, probably by the members of 4th Division who were there, and the Menos Grande was stomping around and screaming.

Even through all of this he listened for and heard Matsumoto cry out. Not in pain, but in surprise. He smiled behind the zipped up mask he had covering him from the nose down. She was okay, he had gotten her to safety. It was tricky now, since any area that was safe one moment may not still be safe by the time he finished transporting a person. But, he had done it, he'd gotten her to safety.

He would never be able to tell her, not now and probably not ever, that he really did feel deeply for her. She was a woman, she was a very voluptuous woman, and he was far, far too embarrassed to ever tell her the truth of his feelings. To ever even really let on. She would never know that he had not just simply happened to glance and realize her danger and saved her at the expense of his gigai's safety. Or the safety of his pill, should something have happened to knock it out. If someone crushed it or if the Menos Grande stepped on it, he would be dead had that happened.

He didn't want her to know, however. He liked it this way, this was how he wanted it. It didn't cause him great inner anguish to know that she was a woman he would never have. He was too shy to ask for her attention, to put himself in the way of it on purpose. To even speak to her. To accept it should she want to get to know him any further.

Not being human or a true human spirit had it's advantages with that, he supposed. A human would probably pine over the fact that one day she was going to probably find a guy she really liked, maybe even marry him, make a life with him, spend the rest of her...admittedly very long life should nothing intervene to cut it short...with the guy. But, this didn't bother Nova. No, not at all did it bother him.

It was a simple reason, however, as to why not. He knew it could never work with the two of them, being so different. He being what he was, and she being what she was. Each existing in different worlds. And it was just enough for him to know that she was alive, happy and healthy. While, of course, right now, she was not happy in the midst of a battle that she and her friends may not come out of, especially with that Menos Grande out there, even with the reinforcements. But, he could...and he would...hope that she be alright without his help for the duration of the rest of this battle.

The last thing he heard, however, before darkness truly descended upon him was Matsumoto's cry of warning, of plea for anyone on their side who had a possible spare moment to get Nova out of the way. But, it was too late, no one was able to move quickly enough without losing their own life, as well, as the giant foot of the Menos Grande stomped and flattened Nova's gigai so thoroughly into the ground that no part of him was not crushed and flat.

Within the body, even the green pill had been crushed to powder when a displaced and broken bone pressed it to such before shattering itself into near powder. Nova would never get the chance to know that Matsumoto was fully aware that in battles in which she was in with him present he paid special attention to her. Just that usually she was not the one that needed the most help.

Still, it would've been a comfort to her to know that he had died with a happy thought on his mind.

 

Owari


End file.
